


The Last Time.

by starstrucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucks/pseuds/starstrucks
Summary: Taeyong want it to end.





	The Last Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to these song while read this:  
> 1\. Wildest Dream by Taylor Swift  
> 2\. Better off by Ariana Grande  
> 3\. The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody  
> 4\. Shouldn't Be by Luke Chiang 
> 
> <3

_7.30 AM._  
_“I’ll arrive around 8.30. Call me when you arrive.”_

  
Taeyong huffs when his feet step out of the train. He looked at his phone, 8 AM. Half an hour earlier than he promised to Jaehyun.  
Being early is kind of his thing, especially when it comes to meet up with this person. He needs to do a mini preparation in order to calm his poor heart. He turns right; to the nearest exit while waiting for the younger.

Their meetups have become a routine: some kind of short escape that has been build between their busyness when paper-works and people are too much to handle. At first, it was just a mere meetup; nothing serious. Jaehyun picks him at the station, and then they eat at the nearest restaurant or just go to the mall, and then Taeyong leave. Or it could be the other way around.

They usually talk about their mundane life, how uni killing them slowly. Or just strolling around the mall. Or trying something new. Many things can be done in a span of 3 to 4 hours.

Besides, it only took an hour by train to go to Jaehyun’s, so it’s not really a problem for Taeyong to visit him often.

It has been like that. And will always be like that. _Or so the younger assumed._

Yet their meetups has become too often, and Taeyong is afraid.

For him, this habit has become too toxic for him to bare. He thinks too much about this, and it's haunting him. He fears that he becomes too attached to the younger, and when they leave each other; it becomes too much for Taeyong. 

He did talk about his worries to his close friend, and they assured him that it’s okay: it’s not toxic, it didn’t kill both of them.  
_As if they said it in silence; it’s nothing serious, you think too much._

Even though everyone keeps saying that it's okay, Taeyong still wants it to end, today.

His phone suddenly buzzing from his pocket. He lazily takes out his phone out and slides his finger to answer. “What’s up?”  
“Hyung, are you arrived yet?”  
Taeyong shaking his head, then realizing the younger can’t see his response, “Nuh-uh, I'll arrive in 10 minutes. Are you at the station yet?”  
“The traffic is hell. Be there in 30, see you soon!” and ends the call abruptly.

Taeyong sighs, as expected from Jaehyun. He decided that his limbs are too tired and find a seat for his ass to rest. Well, another time to kill by reading a book.

* * *

 “Where are we going?” Taeyong asked while turning up the radio volume. Jaehyun arrived an hour later, with his Chevrolet and an apologetic smile plastered on his face: sorry for being late.  
Jaehyun shrugged, “I don’t know actually… where do you want to go?”  
The elder laughs, “You do know we did this conversation literally every time we met? I don’t know honestly.”  
And they went silent again. The younger is focused on the road and Taeyong didn’t want to bother. Besides, he actually enjoys this kind of silence, when he can stare at the window and stare at the sky-rocketing building: a kind of view he wouldn’t have in his city.  
“Hyung,” Jaehyun break the silence while staring at the elder. “Want to get out of this town?”  
“Huh?”

* * *

 The sun-kissed their skin as soon as they arrived. Taeyong sighed with the view in front of him. Seagulls wavering the sky and golden sands wrap his feet softly, but the blue wave makes him running to the shore. Jaehyun didn't follow, he's too tired due to driving for 3 hours. He lays his back on the sand, trying to sleep. His attempt failed easily, Taeyong already pinching his cheek: trying to wake him up.

"Jaehyun-ah!" Taeyong whined. "There's a tiny crab near the shore, you need to look!". The younger groaned softly while covering his eyes with his arms, shielding himself from the sun. "Later, hyung. Let me take a nap for 10 minutes."  
"Whatever," Taeyong muttered and leave Jaehyun alone. The later huffs, and trying his best to lull himself to sleep.

It feels like a split second of sleeping when Taeyong shakes his shoulder eagerly. Jaehyun didn't catch up what the elder said, only the word "sunset" that makes him jolts out and awake. "Where?" he croaked while looking around.

And there it is.

Jaehyun watches it, slowly and all at once. How the sun dimmed its golden rays: turning the skies into magenta until all it left was dark blue, and charcoal black: filled only with the moon and stars.

He drifts his eyes to the elder, whose looking at the view in front of them. Rosy cheeks appeared from his cheeks, due to the heat. Taeyong tried to get rid of the gap by moving closer to the younger. Jaehyun didn't move an inch.

"I hope you don't forget about this moment," the elder muttered. "The beach, the sunset, our short escapes. I hope you remembered it vividly. Like I did."  
He continues, "I always cherished our time together, whether it's the mall or a parlor. I truly don't mind. You and your Chevrolet always bring out the fun for me."  
_As long as it with you._

Jaehyun complies, "Why are you saying it as if you're saying goodbye?"  
Taeyong stared at the younger while putting his cheek on his knee. "Because our life keeps crashing down, I don't think we have much time to hang out with each other anymore."  
The younger scoffs hard. "What do you mean? It won't be that busy?"  
_We'll make time like we always did. Right?_  
"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

 

Little did Jaehyun knew that it was Taeyong's intention from the beginning. To let their little secrets die within distance and timings. This is the last time, for Jaehyun asking him to come here, to put Taeyong's name on the top of his list.

They arrived at the station around 8.30 PM, and the last train will arrive in 15 minutes. They're having an argument at first, Taeyong wanted to go home but Jaehyun refused, saying that it's getting late.

"Fine, you'll stay at my place if you don't get any tickets. Deal?"  
Taeyong rolled his eyes, "I will get a ticket, don't worry too much about me. You should go home. It's getting late."  
"Yeah, and leave you alone? I don't think so."

Eventually, they went to the ticket booth. As expected, there are still tickets available for him to go home. After buying, he shooed the younger away. Without any hugs, just mere goodbyes and Jaehyun leave him. If only Jaehyun realized the way Taeyong's voice croaked when he said goodbyes.

Taeyong was fixated to the dim lights of the city lights. He could hear the sound of the pulsing locomotives from the outside, yet his mind wanders to somewhere else, far far away from his whereabouts.

His phone buzzing, indicating a message coming. Taeyong was too lazy to checked, but he did anyway. His mind froze when he knew who the sender was. 

 _Jaehyun: 9.10 PM_  
_Hyung, are you home yet?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, this is my first time i put my stories on ao3, sorry if it's a little bit off. leave kudos or constructive comment if u want!


End file.
